


Jim's Vulcan and their Bones

by Raven-Star (rea40)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Multi, No dragons, Pete's Dragon AU, its the very first scene, just a warning, just barely, there is a car crash scene but it's not super descriptive, three person relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea40/pseuds/Raven-Star
Summary: In which Jim is a boy lost in the forest, Spock is a dragon (Vulcan) who saves (and loves, and protects) said boy, and Bones is a doctor to curious (or mabey just enough) for his own good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is a kinda, sorta, just a little bit Pete's Dragon (2016) AU (the most similar part is at the very beginning) it is a Spock/Jim/bones story (my first of the kind).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Pete's Dragon, I do not own these character and I am making no money off of this work.
> 
> Please enjoy and review!!

"Sam….Sam….Sam….saaaaammmm." Jim whined, staring at his older brother with pleading eyes. Sam was staring out the car window before he finally decided to turn to look at Jim.  
"What Jim."  
"Wanna play a game?"  
"Sigh, no Jim."  
"Sam why don't you play a game with your brother." Their Mom said, looking back at them with a soft smile. Dad smirked from his place at the wheel.  
"Fine…why don't we practice your reading?" Sam pulled out Jim's book and handed it to him. Jim sighed but obligingly opened the book. Jim read along pretty well (he was a smart boy, even Sam had to admit it, even if he would never say how proud he was.)  
"Ad…adven…ture" Jim cocked his head. "What's that?" Jim asked  
"You don't know what an adventure is?" Sam asked, incredulous.  
"We're on one right now Jim. Just us, the world and the stars." Dad responded.  
"Is it scary?" Jim asked  
"Aren't you brave Jim?" Sam asked, sharing a smile with their dad. Mom was still looking back at them.  
"Of course you are. I think you are the bravest boy I've ever met." The words made Jim smile, and Sam ruffled his hair. Moments later things were floating, up, up, up. Sam wasn't smiling, he was gripping onto Jim's arm like he could keep him from floating away too. The car made a loud noise, Mom yelled "George!" Sam's grip got tighter. The car made a loud noise and Jim's head snapped to the left. A sharp pain grew on the side of his head. The world was fuzzy, he could not see Sam clearly anymore though the grip on his arm had left. The car was no longer moving.  
Jim heard the door creak open but he could not move to react. The edges of the world were turning dark. He felt hands grip him, pulling him from the seat. The last thing he saw was green-tinged skin, dark eyes, and slick black hair. Then darkness took over his world.

________________________________________

"Headed to the forest again Dr. McCoy?" Gretchen asked as she took the patient file from him.  
"Yep. They always need some first aid there." He walked out, ignoring the way Gretchen shook her head.  
"Dr. McCoy!" Sulu was waving enthusiastically, knocking Pavel off the log he was sitting on, sending him to the ground with sputters and groans.  
Leonard couldn't help but laugh as he wandered over to them. He leaned over the log to look down at Pavel with a scowl.  
"I've only been here for a few seconds and you're already acting like a klutz."  
"It iz not my fault." Pavel pouted as they helped him up.  
Pavel and Sulu got back to work as Leonard settled down with a slab of wood and a chisel and began to carve into the piece of aspen.  
Once a week he came to visit his friends while they worked. He usually just read a book or carved while they worked. They would have lunch together and he would take care of any bumps, scratches or blisters that formed (there were plenty, Pavel was a klutz and Sulu was a rough-houser.)  
Leonard looked up from the dragon he was carving to gaze into the woods. He was just going to gaze off into the distance but his eyes met a pair of glowing blue eyes.

________________________________________

"Spock!" Jim giggled as he rushed through the trees.  
"Yes Jim?" Spock asked as he followed at a more sedate pace.  
"Do you think we will see Bones today?" Jim looked back with a grin.  
"There is a 94.31 percent chance that Dr. McCoy will be visiting today." Spock said.  
"So most likely."  
"Yes Jim." The sigh was implied.  
They reached the tree line and gazed out. Jim had a grin on his face as they spotted Bones, sitting on the back of a pick-up, chiseling at a slab of wood.  
Jim grinned at the sight. It was one of Jim's favorite times of the week. The sight of Bones made Jim happy. Spock felt it too though he was a lot less vocal about it (like never mentioned it…ever, some sort of Vulcan philosophy).  
Jim tried to memorize Bones face when he (Bones) looked up and they locked eyes. It was glorious. They only feeling that was stronger was when Spock and Jim curled up at night for sleep.  
Jim could not pull away. At least until Spock gripped Jims arm and dragged him off.  
"Spock…what!?"  
"We cannot be spotted, we will be separated." That made Jim shut his mouth. Spock was right. Spock had been chased into the woods by some bullies when he was 8, the only Vulcan in their school, the only one most children had ever seen. He got lost and never found his way back.  
When he found Jim in the crashed car he was 9 and Jim was 6. Spock nursed Jim back to health and comforted him as he realized his parents and brother were gone. Spock had been by himself for a year and Jim could not leave him, even if he wanted to. And so they spent the next 12 years alone together, living off the land. They were sure that if the people of the town found them they would be separated, Spock sent back to Vulcan and Jim would not have many options if he was forced to re-enter the world.  
But 2 years ago there was a lot of ruckus around the tiny town when a new doctor had moved in. Jim and Spock were not sure how he met Sulu and Pavel (the loggers had begun to dig into their forest 6 months before that, Jim and Spock did not judge them because they knew that they did not want to, they just needed the money), but they had become friends and Bones began to visit them once a week. They loved to watch the three interact. And Bones mesmerized them. He was kind but gruff. He was sarcastic in general but gentle when he talked to those who needed his care.  
Jim sighed and allowed Spock to pull him along. When they reached their cave Jim pulled Spock to him and placed a kiss to Spock's lips, and when he pulled away he connected their fingers in a Vulcan kiss.  
"I love you and I will never let anyone separate us." Jim said.  
"I know Jim. I share the sentiment." They shared a small smile before jumping apart at someone's voice.  
Spock pushed Jim behind him and they watched Bones come blundering through the trees, out of breath and waving.  
"Hey…thanks for…stopping." He huffed out. Jim had a feeling he was being sarcastic.  
"Bones! You followed us!"  
"Yeah I…wait Bones?"  
"Oh…umm, it's kind of, well." Jim knew he was blushing.  
"It is a nickname that Jim made up for you based off of the first words we heard you speak Dr. McCoy."  
"You two know me? Wait first words? What is going on? Why are you two in the woods and why have I never seen you before?"  
"Which question would you like answered first Dr. McCoy?" Jim sighed.  
"We have watched you visit with Sulu and Pavel for the last 2 years. The first words we heard you say were 'my wife took the entire west side of the country and just about everything else, leaving me with nothing but my bones'. I'm not really sure if you mean what is going on in general, or something more specific. And we are in the woods because we live here and you've never seen us because we never leave it. Does that help?"  
"I…I guess so…" Bones did not look any less confused.  
"Jim speaks the truth though perhaps not in the clearest way."  
"So a Vulcan and a human live in the forest and no one ever noticed?"  
"We don't wish to be found so we are not." Spock felt Jim shift closer to Bones. He gripped Jim's arm. Both of them may feel a connection to Bones but Spock still needed to protect Jim. Jim was the most important person to Spock, he was his T'hy'la and he would protect him.  
"How long have you been here for?" Bones asked he was breathing regularly again so that was good.  
"I have been here for 13 years, 2 months and 3 days. Jim has been with me for 12 years, 1 month and 3 days."  
"You have been here for 12 years and no one ever noticed" His breathing was getting rough again.  
"We did not need anyone. We are fine." Jim said smiling and taking another step towards them.  
"Dammit Jim, you had to have been children when you started living here, that's not okay!"  
"I was 6 and Spock was 9. But we had each other." Jim took another step. Spock did not hold him back but moved with him.  
"You…" his face crumpled. "You were only a few years younger than me. You're still only a few years younger than me.  
"9 years is a bit more than a few."  
"It is only 6 in my case." Spock spoke.  
"I'm only 27, I'm still in my prime!"  
"Of course you are." They stared at each other awkwardly before Jim and Bones began to laugh. Spock sighed as he looked at his two illogical humans.

\---------------------------------------------

Bones still visited Sulu and Pavel once a week. But now he spent at least an hour (usually more like 5 or 8) with Spock and Jim.  
3 months had passed and there was a comfort between all three of them. They talked and joked and basically got to know each other.  
It wasn't until Spock went to ask them to come help him bring water from the river that things changed.  
"T'hy'la's, will you come help me with the water. " Spock froze, Bones froze, and Jim hopped up, grabbed and bucket and started on his way. Bones had heard the term before and had asked. He was told that it basically meant, friend, brother and lover. The equivalence of soul-mate and life-long partner. Bones had felt a twinge of…something at that definition.  
When he realized no one was following him Jim stopped and looked at them.  
"Why aren't you guys coming?"  
"Uh well…"Bones stuttered.  
"I apolo…." Spock was cut off by Jim's lips on his. Then Jim spun and grabbed Bones lapels and planted one on him too.  
"Took you two long enough. Let's go get the water." And that was that. Spock and Bones shared a look. Spock pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and fingers and they grabbed their buckets, Bones calling after Jim to slow down before he hurt himself.  
Two months later there were two "new" additions to the small town. They lived with the kind doctor and came out of nowhere, but they were kind and made the doctor smile so no one questioned it.  
"Morning Spock, Bones." Jim muttered as he walked into the living room.  
"Morning Darlin'"  
"Good Morning Ashayam"  
Instead of continuing onto the kitchen to get coffee like usual (he'd grown addicted to it quickly) Jim plopped down between Spock and Bones on the couch. He wrapped an arm around each and hugged them close.  
"I love you."  
"I love you both." Bones responded, pressing a kiss to Jim's hair and sharing a look with Spock.  
"And I love both of you." Spock smiled, placing a kiss to Jim's throat and tangling his fingers with Bones on Jim's lap.  
Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
